1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a clip for securing a shelf, particularly a shelf made of tubular steel or wire, above a garment rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, garment racks of the type with a horizontal bar supported by vertical bars on both ends are known. It is likewise known to build a garment rack with an integral horizontal shelf thereabove, such as is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 304,528, entitled xe2x80x9cGarment Rackxe2x80x9d and issued on Nov. 14, 1989 to Handler et al. However, this horizontal shelf appears to be integral to the design and no ability is provided to add a horizontal shelf above the horizontal bar of a garment rack.
Other prior art includes U.S. Design Pat. No. 406,484 entitled xe2x80x9cHanger and Rack Devicexe2x80x9d, issued on Mar. 9, 1999 to Wu; U.S. Design Pat. No. 316,342 entitled xe2x80x9cTowel Rackxe2x80x9d, issued on Apr. 23, 1991 to Kee; and U.S. Design Pat. No. 164,500 entitled xe2x80x9cClothes Rackxe2x80x9d, issued on Jun. 14, 1951 to Ives.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an apparatus for attaching a horizontal shelf above the horizontal bar of a garment rack.
It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide such an apparatus which is economical to manufacture and simple to use.
These and other objects are attained by providing a plastic corner connector which includes a vertically downwardly pointing opening for engaging the vertical supports of a garment rack. Additionally, the clip includes a horizontal opening for supporting the horizontal hanger rod of the garment rack. The clip further includes upwardly extending arcuate arms for engaging and supporting a shelf.